1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for parsing of extensible media, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for parsing of extensible media in a home media service system that reproduces one media by linking with several devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a media service, media that consist of moving pictures, audio, and texts are provided through an AV device. That is, one media is reproduced in one device.
In the ubiquitous information technology (IT) age, a realistic technology satisfying human's five senses and an intelligent technology based on autonomous collaboration between devices will be aggregately applied to the media. In order to implement the technology, it is difficult to implement the technology by a scheme in which the media is reproduced in one device. That is, in order to achieve the realism, various devices and media link with each other and the device must be operated in accordance with information of the media.
In the case of the current media service, a single media single device (SMSD)-based service in which one media is reproduced in one device is principally adopted, but in order to maximize a media reproduction effect in a ubiquitous home, a single media multi devices (SMMD)-based service in which one media is reproduced by linking with a plurality of devices must be adopted. Therefore, new-concept media are required to reproduce the media through by linking the media and the plurality of devices and a method of parsing new media is considered in order to reproduce new-concept extensible media.